Mewtwo's Quest
by Rebirth
Summary: This is my first story...so please no flames if you don't like it. Basically, this is my story of Mewtwo's search for destiny
1. Default Chapter

Prologue  
  
Mewtwo, the most powerful pokemon ever beheld, battled with the also incredibly powerful pokemon Mew, which he had been cloned from. During the battle Mewtwo was filled with emotions. Anger, determination, and glee all stormed inside of his mind. Anger, because of the pathetic humans, who dared to defy him. Determination, because he wanted to prove that he WAS more powerful than his original. And glee, because of the fight. He was enjoying this high energy spar with Mew. In one particularly fierce attack, Mew put even more power into it's protective psychic shield, and shot like a bullet straight at Mewtwo. Mewtwo in turn powered up it's own shield and rammed into Mew with earth shattering force. Unable to overpower each other, they both crashed to the floor and blew apart. Each growling in anger, they charged up and fired powerful beams of energy at each other….and out of nowhere, that queer little human boy, Ash, ran right between the beams, screaming something incomprehensible over the noise. The beams of energy slammed into him. Ash died almost instantly. What happened next was incredible for Mewtwo. The little Pikachu that Ash had kept as a slave to him, as all pokemon trainers do, ran over, and wept for him. To his shock, the other pokemon, even his cloned pokemon, also wept for Ash. Mingling together into a giant swirl, the tears shot into the stone cold body of Ash. Ash was revived. Mewtwo did know what to make of it. Everything he believed had been shattered into a thousand pieces. Pokemon were not mere slaves to humans, as he had thought, if the trainer and pokemon cared for each this much. He had thought his destiny was to rid the world of humans, to save the pokemon he thought were slaves to humans. Now that, too, was shattered. And then Mew spoke to Mewtwo, telepathically.  
  
You have not had an easy life, have you. It was a statement, not a question.  
  
That is a fact Mewtwo said.  
  
Perhaps you can come with me, with all your clones, and you can discover the meaning of fun! Mew giggled while speaking.  
  
Mewtwo considered. But no, this "fun" that Mew seemed to be full of, giggling in the air like that, was not what he wanted….what he needed.  
  
Perhaps…but I seek something first Mewtwo  
  
And what is that? Mew  
  
A destiny. Mewtwo  
  
After he said that, Mew said nothing more. Erasing the memories of the humans, he used his powers to lift his cloned pokemon and himself, and flew out of the area with Mew. 


	2. Mewtwo rocks some arcanines

10 years later…  
  
Tall. Dark. Imposing. Cunning. Powerful beyond comprehension. This, is Mewtwo. Standing on a cliff of an undiscovered island full of pokemon, Mewtwo stood gazing at the vast sea. His white fur had turned jet black, and his purple morphed to grey. He was 2 feet taller than he had been when he had first drawn his first breath. His arms were thicker, he legs more powerful, his tail longer and more heavily muscled, and his eyes……they were so dark a purple they were almost black, and periodically glowed an eerie dark blue. All these changes had resulted as Mewtwo gained maturity in his body. When he was first created, his body was still unmature, the reason his fur was pure white on his body and purple on the belly and abdomen. But as years had past, his body had grown….along with his powers. His powers had grown incredibly powerful, and he had learned new techniques. He could tell what a person would do before they did, he could discern if he was hearing truth or lies, he could reach deep into the mind of creature and then absorb it like a sponge. Yet, he had still not fulfilled his desire for a destiny…  
  
He had long since left Mew and his cloned pokemon. While where Mew lived was a utopia of natural beauty and rare pokemon, Mewtwo felt this was definitely not for him. He wanted to be alone, in a place where no sentient creature could find him. He sighed in his mind. No good had come from this self-isolation. He decided to go to a place where humans lived, to learn about them, where he hoped he could learn what bound pokemon and pokemon trainer so tightly together in loyalty…and in the process, learn what meaning life had for him. A rustle in the grass…..and then 13 Arcanines emerged onto the cliff. Mewtwo had long since been aware of their presence and ravenous intentions, but had decided to let them come, as it had been too long since he had had a fight.  
  
Growling, all 13 Arcanines leaped into the air straight at Mewtwo! Mewtwo's back still toward the leaping pokemon, Mewtwo's eyes glowed dark blue. 10 arcanines burst apart like rotten melons whacked with a bat. Mewtwo left 3 alive so he could have a little fun with em. The remaining 3 arcanines were lifted straight into the air, and held there. Finally turning around, Mewtwo unleashed the beam of psychic energy he had been charging up ever since he had first sensed the the pack of arcanines from his right hand, straight up into the 3 poor arcanines. The death howls of the pokemon were spine chilling. A shower of blood and gore rained down to the earth. Mewtwo made a small smile. Nothing that challenged him ever lived. As a dark blue aura surrounded Mewtwo, he flew into the air with lighting speed, searching for the presence of human civilization. 


End file.
